Beautiful Nightmare
by Oh Yeon Shin
Summary: Bukan keinginan Isogai Yuuma untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Namun, di kalaideskop yang penuh kebohongan ini, menjadi yang terkuat; satu-satunya untuk hidup. Terlebih, ketika adiknya diseret masuk ke dunia gelapnya. Bro!IsoKaru, AsaKaru, Asa(sr)Iso, MaeIso, etc.


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. Negeri Para Bedebah; Negeri di Ujung Tanduk own by Tere Liye. _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materil apapun, dan penulisan fanfiksi ini semata hanya untuk hiburan tanpa menjatuhkan karakter_.

 **Rating:** Young Adult _ **.**_

* * *

.

 **Beautiful Nightmare**

Prolog

.

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang.

Malam sudah tiba. Bulan mengantung di langit sendirian. Tidak ada gumpalan kapas yang menodai langit biru gelap ini.

Lelaki itu, dengan pucuk yang mencolok di pertengahan rambutnya, telungkup di atas puncak gedung pembelah cakrawala langit. Hembusan angin tidak akan menciutkan nyalinya. Kilau mata merkurinya memincing. Teleskop dengan daya tangkap pembesaran untuk enam ratus meter ke depan, membidik tepat pada kepala seorang pria tua yang sibuk bercengkrama dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Mereka berpesta di salah satu hotel ternama di kota metropolitan ini. Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari, sebentar lagi penyelenggara pesta itu, saingan bisnis kliennya, akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di sana.

Ia menelan ludahnya. Matanya belum lepas dari mangsaya. Untuk urusan mengakhiri seseorang dalam jarak jauh, dalam sepanjang karirnya, belum ada kata meleset di kamusnya. Terlebih, senjata kali ini— _machine gun_ M16 asal Amerika Serikat—berakurasi lima ratus lima puluh meter, berkaliber 5,56 mm, mampu mengakhiri hidup seseorang dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan suara.

Meski ia tidak menggunakan pembidik laser sekalipun, manik mata merkurinya masih mampu membidik sempurna target kali ini. Lagi pula, menggunakan pembidik laser pada target yang sedang menyelenggarakan pesta adalah suatu kesalahan terbesar. Seseorang bisa melihatnya—dan itu akan menjadi akhir dari drama pembunuhan kali ini.

Tidak ada boleh meleset bagi seorang pembunuh jarak jauh. Meleset berarti kekalahan jelas; tidak akan terhapus, dan polisi pasti akan mengendusnya. Setengah jam berada di tempat ini bukanlah waktu berarti jika ia sampai gagal. Tidak ada keraguan dan tidak ada kegagalan.

Ia mengangkat jarinya ke pelatuk.

"Maafkan aku..." apologinya berbaur bersama hembusan angin kuat, berharap targetnya ataupun orang yang diugikan dalam tindakan ini, bisa mendengarnya. "Aku hanya melakukan tugasku—demi keluargaku juga."

Lalu, pelatuk ditarik.

Tanpa jeda pengampunan, peluru timah runcing terbang dengan kecepatan penuh, membelah udara, dan biarkan berkerja sesuai tugasnya. Tidak ada suara yang terjadi. Suara menggelegar senjata laras panjang itu terendam dengan peredam suara dan keramaian kota ini. Ia menyerap semua rekoil tanpa perlu ambruk dari posisinya. Dalam sedetik, dua belas peluru telah terbang menuju sarang yang tepat.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana; peluru terbang memecahkan jendela, menembus kepala targetnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan sepuluh peluru sisa yang terbang secara otomatis, entah itu terbang lagi mengenai target atau mengenai seseorang tak bersalah. Tanpa perlu lagi melihat kondisi target lewat teleskop, ia sudah tahu yang sedang terjadi:

Mungkin ada sebagian orang yang ketakutan setelah melihat seseorang mati tepat di depan mereka.

Mungkin juga, mereka hanya memasang muka takut, tapi di hatinya malah senang dengan kematian pesaing mereka.

Namun, lelaki pucuk itu tahu, tidak ada satupun titik kesedihan dari hati mereka. Tentu saja, kecuali keluarga targetnya, mungkin sekarang sedang menjerit karena melihat orang yang dicintai sudah tewas di depan matanya. Atau bisa jadi, justru keluarga target merasa paling senang; mendapatkan harta warisan setelah kematiannya.

Apapun itu, ia tidak peduli lagi denga nasib mereka. Apatis. Seorang pembunuh bayaran tidak boleh menaruh kasihan pada target.

Habisi dan lupakan.

"Lapor; target sudah kubunuh. Aku ingin uangku dikirim lewat rekening malam ini juga."

Angin berhembus kencang.

Pada malam itu, Isogai Yuuma telah membunuh seseorang dengan tangan dingin.

* * *

.

—to be continued—

.

* * *

 **Author Note:** oke, cerita multichapter dengan tema yang berat. Tapi, tak apa-apa, demi menuntaskan imej Isogai yang pantas menjadi pembunuh bayaran, akan kutulis sampai kepuasanku tuntas. Aku meleleh bayangin Isogai dengan wajah dingin dan membawa sniper lalu menembak tanpa ekspresi. Ahh~~ sampai kapan kau mencuri hatiku ini, mas pucuk~

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah menikmati prolog singkat ini


End file.
